Electronic software, particularly gaming software, is commonly played on personal computers and gaming systems. Players typically interact with gaming software using gaming accessories such as a keyboard, a general purpose gaming pad, a mouse, a gaming console controller, a headset with a built-in microphone to communicate with other players, a joystick, a computer or high definition display, or other common gaming accessories. Gamers commonly use such accessories to enjoy the gaming experience from their homes or while in transit (e.g., on a train) while participating in the gaming experienced generated and displayed on their gaming systems.